Soul Wars
by Kid Chaos 64
Summary: The Galactic Empire develops a new technology that allows them to travel to a new world. The world of Soul Eater. Will the meisters of the DWMA be able to combat this new threat. They may need the help of a certain Rebel Alliance.


CH 1

Who is the figure in black?

"Paris sure is amazing this time of year." said Mac with cheer.

"We can go sightseeing after we take care of the kishin." his meister retorted.

This is th team of Wolf and his weapon Mac. They have been sent to Paris France on reports fron DWMA intelligence that a kishin had been on the loose thare for some time.

Wolf has both native american and norse ancestry. So he usualy wears native american style clothing with tassels hanging from his arms shirt collar and belt. But keeps his dark blond hair long keeping his bangs out of his face with a headband. Giving him the appearance of Thor wearing indian clothes. He is on the stern side but willing to help those in need.

Mac however is a bit different. He is a care free easy going slacker who is always ready for a fight. He were tonight a blue hoody with the Lord Death skull mask symbol on it and baggy jeans. his hair was also blond but shorter and a lighter shade than Wolfs and half his face was covered by bangs. his weapon form is a broadsword.

They had gotten a lead that the kishin had been spoted near the Eiffel Tower which was lit up brightly against the night sky. After some searching which came up short the two DWMA students went directly under the tower. Thare they head a strange sound.

"You hear that?" Wolf said. "Yeah it sounds like slurping."Mac responded. They turned around to see a strange fly creture holding a human soul in its clutches.

"Zort the fly monster of Paris." Wolf stated "Your soul is ours, Mac!" Wolf called to his weapon. "Right" Mac said turning into his sword form.

Zort quickly scarfed down the human soul and charged at the pair. But one swipe from Macs sword form sliced the kishin in half. The halfs dissolved away leaving a kishin soul egg.

Mac changed back to human form, grabed the kishin egg, and gobbled it down. after a few seconds he let out a long garbled burp

"That's disgusting." Wolf said.

"That may be but now I'm one step closer to becoming a death scythe." Mac replied.

"Impressive, most impressive. But you are no mach for the power of the dark side." A dark voice sounded from the shadows.

"Who's thare." Wolf shouted "Show yourself."

Out of the darkness stepped forward a figure cloaked in black. _Lord Death_ Wolf and Mac thought seeing the dark figure "That's imposible!" Mac shouted. Then when the figure steped into the light it became clear to the two that this was not Lord Death.

The figure had a black cape and was clad in a leather suit with some kind of control panel on the chest. But what really scared them was the mask with angular cheeks and a triangular mouth piece. The rest of his head was coverd by a helmet. As the figure approached The two heard its cold breathing wich chilled them to their bones.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked the figure.

"I am Darth Vader. A lord of the Sith."

"Sith? Is that some kind of kishin?" Mac asked.

Vader ignored the question pulling from his belt a metel cylinder With a snap-hiss sound a long red beam of light emerged from the cylinder which hummed eerily.

"What is that? Some sort of sword?" Mac asked with shock "Mac now might be a good time to transform." Wolf said "Right" Mac said changing back to sword form.

"Alright Darth Vader, let's see you take this!" Wolf charged at the Sith Lord and swung his weapon. Vader took one swing with his weapon and the blades clashed. Then Vaders red blade sliced clean through Wolfs sword.

Wolf stumbled and droped Mac. He could fell great pain coming from Mac, then nothing. Wolf could no longer fell Macs soul wavelength.

Then Vader raised his hand and Wolf started to choke. _How can this be? Thares nothing squeezeing my neck_ he thought as he stated to grasp at his neck trying to pull away things that were not thare.

Vader raised his hand higher and Wolf was lifted into the air. After a few painfull seconds Vader balled his hand into a fist and with a horrifying crunch sound Wolf dropped to the ground lifeless.

Darth Vader turned around and a distortion in space appeared before him. Vader turned off his weapon and clipped it back to his belt. He then steped into the distortion and disappeared.

**Leave a review and let me know if I should continue this story. I do not own Soul Eater or Star Wars.**


End file.
